


Favorite

by buttercream



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Jealous BBH, Joonmyun being a lil bish, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7232644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttercream/pseuds/buttercream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s been acting like a fool around Yixing for too damn long. Is Yixing really that dense for not noticing or he’s just pretending not to see to avoid an uncomfortable situation?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favorite

**Author's Note:**

> Sunday's fic! I just wanted jealous Baekhyun struggling to express his feelings lol Again unbetaed

Baekhyun glances at Yixing’s untouched iced tea glass sitting forgotten. His glass sweats all over the table, the ice slowly melting. It’s still his first drink of the night. Baekhyun is already on his third cocktail. Everyone has ordered at least a second round, even Minseok who’s not a fan of getting hammered is drinking his second light beer. Yixing, though… Yixing remains so focused on whatever he’s telling Jongdae that his glass is left to warm up on the table.

Honestly. Baekhyun huffs, looking away from the two of them. He knows Jongdae’s recently returned from a two-year period working in Paris, but _honestly_. Didn’t they Skype? They’re acting like lovers who spent too long apart and now can’t get enough of each other. A surprising bubble of anger forms inside Baekhyun, and he crosses his arms on his chest.

“Why are you sulking?” Joonmyun asks, scooting closer to Baekhyun.

“I’m not sulking,” it’s true, he’s not sulking. Just… Mildly annoyed. “Just thinking of a perfectly good iced tea going to waste.”

Joonmyun hums and narrows his eyes in that way he does whenever he’s trying to solve a really difficult charade. Then, the elder turns around and loudly inquires, “Yixing, are you planning on drinking this iced tea?”

Baekhyun shifts in his seat, wary of Joonmyun’s intentions. Yixing simply frowns, answering, “Yes…”

“See, Baekhyun?” Joonmyun elbows him exaggeratedly. “He’s going to drink it. Baekhyun was just worried your drink was going to waste.”

Cheeks burning red, Baekhyun blinks at his friend, unsure of his next move. “What--” 

Now everyone’s attention is on him. Jongdae seems to be hiding a tiny little smile behind his beer bottle, the dickhead. 

“Do you want it?” Yixing asks, offering his untouched glass to Baekhyun. “I thought you were drinking alcohol tonight.”

“I-I am,” Baekhyun replies, shooting Joonmyun a nasty look. “Joonmyun is just a little confused.”

“To be honest you do look a little thirsty, Baekhyun,” Minseok says, mischief glinting in his eyes.

“Seriously, you can have it if you want.” Yixing offers his drink once more, and Baekhyun sighs dejectedly.

“I don’t want it. I have my own drink, thanks.”

“... Okay then.”

Slowly, conversation restarts and Baekhyun steps out of the spotlight. He sips on his drink, being careful not to look so blatantly disapproving. Occasionally someone will watch him with interest, searching for something, but Baekhyun will give them nothing. Yixing and Jongdae still look engaged in their conversation.

Baekhyun is not in the mood for small talk, or to listen to his friends’ whining about their lives, so he decides to leave earlier. As soon as his glass is empty, Baekhyun grabs his coat from the back of his chair and stands up. 

“I’ll be going,” he announces.

Jongin frowns, “Why? Sehun is not even here yet!”

“Yeah Baekhyun, why are you leaving?”

Ignoring Joonmyun’s tone, Baekhyun shrugs, “I’m tired.”

“Didn’t you want a ride home?” Yixing asks, eyebrows knitted together. “I thought we would go together.”

Taking a deep breath, Baekhyun gets some money out of his wallet and places it on the table. “Nah, you can give Jongdae a ride. Looks like you have a lot of catching up to do.” He says spitefully, tasting the bitterness at the tip of his tongue. A few mouths drop around the table, and Baekhyun flashes a confused Yixing a very fake smile. That’s his cue. Baekhyun walks away from their table, trying to get away from the scene as soon as possible.

He hears someone yell his name but to his luck, there is a cab parked outside of the bar, so Baekhyun hops on and drives away. On the way home his mind is filled with thoughts and deep analysis of what just happened, and Baekhyun wonders if he had a reason to react like that. Yixing and Jongdae have been friends just as long as Baekhyun has been friends with any of them, and they’re prone to long talks and discussions. It’s not like… They were flirting. The thought makes him blush. It’s so ridiculously obvious how jealous he is. Everyone could tell, and now Baekhyun will once again become the group’s joke. Seriously, he’s been acting like a fool around Yixing for too damn long. Is Yixing really that dense for not noticing or he’s just pretending not to see to avoid an uncomfortable situation?

Oh God. 

Already home, Baekhyun takes a quick shower and puts his pajamas, ready to bury himself beneath layers of sheets and comforters and suffocate himself with memories of his stupidity. He’s such a failure. Byun Baekhyun is a failure to humanity. He should issue a formal apology to the world for being unable of simply expressing his feelings to the guy he’s been in love with for the past three years. It’s pathetic.

From his comfortable place beneath his covers, Baekhyun can see his phone screen lighting up with every new message received. He chooses to ignore them all. He really doesn’t want to read whatever mean comments his friends are throwing his way now. He can deal with them in the morning. In the morning _if_ he survives a whole night of self-loathing and sheer embarrassment.

 

The sound of the doorbell wakes him from a dreamless sleep, and Baekhyun whines about having his extended Sunday sleep hours disturbed. He gets up, dragging his body to the door and mindlessly opening it without checking who it is.

Of course it would be Yixing. Dressed in a casual black t-shirt and black jeans, hair perfectly combed while Baekhyun looks like the closet monster. He’s suddenly awake.

“Hey,” Yixing greets. “Can I come in?”

Blinking his surprise away, Baekhyun clears his throat, “Yeah, yeah,” and makes way for his friend to come in. “Take a seat, I’ll be right back.” Then he runs back to his room, locking the door behind himself before marching towards the bathroom and initiating the process of brushing his teeth. What the fuck is Yixing doing in Baekhyun’s apartment? Why did he have to show up so early? 

Baekhyun gently pats his hair down before returning to the living room. He finds Yixing comfortably sitting on the couch. “What’s up.”

“Are you ok?” Yixing asks. “I sent you dozens of messages after you stormed out like that.”

“I haven’t checked my phone since last night.” That is true.

Yixing nods, licking his lips. He seems to be considering what to say. “Are you ok? You seemed upset.”

Baekhyun frowns, faking a confused expression as he sits as far from Yixing as possible on the couch. Which is not much, since he doesn’t own a very large couch. “Why would I be upset?”

Snorting, Yixing rolls his eyes. “Quit it, everyone saw what happened. You were pissed about something.”

He doesn’t know what to say. It’s either do or die. Whether Baekhyun tells the truth on why he was so upset last night, or he conceals again, risking Yixing knowing he’s lying and becoming upset himself. Baekhyun just stares at the other, without a clue of how to proceed.

“Were you jealous?” Yixing asks. His voice sounds softer this time, his eyes a bit careful when they search Baekhyun’s.

He can’t mask the furious way redness takes over his face. Baekhyun simply lowers his eyes. Yes, there’s no way out of this one. 

“I was,” he admits. “It’s silly, but… I don’t know, the way you two were talking… It reminded me of the way _we_ talk.”

The curious look on Yixing’s eyes is replaced by a fond one, and he approaches Baekhyun on the couch. “Baek… Seriously,” he chuckles, placing a hand on Baekhyun’s shoulder. “There’s no reason to be jealous. Everyone knows you’re my favorite.”

Baekhyun’s stomach flutters, and he’s pretty sure his heart skips a beat. Yixing’s hand slides up to Baekhyun’s neck, a thumb caressing the skin of his cheek. It’s intimate and awfully loving. Baekhyun doesn’t know what to think.

“I’m… Your favorite?” He asks just for good measure. Yixing smiles.

“Yes, you are. How could you not?” Yixing touches the tip of Baekhyun’s nose with his index finger. “Being so cute.”

He’s pretty sure it’s the fact that he can’t stop blushing that makes Yixing chuckle and push a few strands of Baekhyun’s hair away from his face. 

“What about me?” Asks Yixing. “Am I your favorite?”

Although Baekhyun’s mind tries to deny, it’s pretty clear what he’s asking.

“Of course you’re my favorite.” Baekhyun answers and his heart’s never beaten this fast. Yixing is closer than he was a second before, his fingers keeping Baekhyun’s hair away from his eyes.

“So you believe me when I say you don’t have a single reason to be jealous?” Baekhyun doesn’t even find words to speak. He simply nods, eyes dropping to Yixing’s mouth. He sees those lips form the word, “Good”, and then they’re pressing against Baekhyun’s own.

Yixing’s mouth is as soft and gentle as Baekhyun’s always imagined. With both arms around Baekhyun’s torso, Yixing brings him to his lap, one hand rubbing Baekhyun’s spine and the other cupping his face. It’s not frantic and desperate. It’s slow, and tender, and feels so good that Baekhyun wishes they could keep kissing like this for hours.

“You have awesome lips,” Yixing whispers as he peppers kisses all over Baekhyun’s face, going down to his neck. “You have an awesome neck, I love your face, _God_ , you’re so good.”

Baekhyun chuckles, allowing himself to be kissed and touched wherever Yixing wants to kiss and touch him. “I’m good?”

“Oh yes, you’re the best.” The other meets his eyes before pecking at Baekhyun’s chin. “Can I keep kissing you?”

“Please, kiss me.”

So Yixing does. He kisses Baekhyun until he’s lost his senses and there’s no air left in his lungs. Then they take a break, only to kiss again a few minutes later.

“Can I kiss you tomorrow?” Yixing asks halfway through the day. They’re lying on Baekhyun’s messy sheets, tangled legs and wandering hands. It’s strange but it doesn’t feel like it’s the first time they touch like this. Perhaps that’s why Baekhyun was so jealous last night. He’s always known Yixing is his, and not having his full attention made no sense.

“You can kiss me tomorrow, and after, and after, and after, until you don’t want to kiss me anymore. Which I think will never happen, because honestly why wouldn’t you kiss me?”

“That’s a good question,” Yixing hums, and resumes the kissing, because _honestly_. How could he not?


End file.
